


王室

by Mereeeee



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee
Summary: 军政合一的边陲小国 大将军葬礼的那一天 王室兄弟阋墙 后宫干政 将军副官心怀鬼胎 所有人礼服笔挺但是撑不住背后一团浑水搅的烂泥
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Park Woojin





	王室

他们都知道奢靡背后是浑水。

将军出殡那天雨下得很大，副官金东贤携王宪兵护灵，雨水打得那双黑眸更加深不可测。灵柩上缀满金银的兵器像吸了水，沉甸甸要把人压垮。民众夹道，目送身披国旗的棺材招摇地晃过雨水，那位昔日暴君如今安睡在一方小盒里，死得突然又蹊跷。

但这场葬礼仍然办得华丽张扬，王室对外宣布将军停灵三日，皇家礼堂开放供民众吊唁。停灵地花环簇拥彩旗飘飘，大王子朴佑镇穿着军礼服守灵，黑色制服带着金饰，跟着身侧一把镶着宝石的佩剑，让他看起来像一个笔挺的锡兵。

护灵队到达灵堂的那一刻，像把雨也带进来了。朴佑镇看着副官滴着水的发梢，一股寒意忽然登上他的背脊，让他情不自禁地把背挺得更直。对方也穿着繁复的礼服，黑红相间——彰显为王室的黑灌注鲜红血液的忠心。

灵柩落地的时候，金东贤分明听见一声如雷的心跳，他侧头看那个挺得如同一棵竹的小兵人，却没再看出什么破绽。随后是震天响的军乐，瞬间盖过了背后私语，堂而皇之地填上了一个句号。

葬礼流程繁杂，几乎都是将军的小儿子在处理，一切显得那么合理，却从根本颠覆了头尾。迎宾的活动本应由继承人主持，而继承人却在充当花瓶，站立着一言不发。另一个花瓶此时肿着眼睛，站在礼堂门口，接受各位来宾的吻手礼。副官立于其后，用那双狼一样的眼睛扫视所有的宾客，像条充门面的看家犬。

只是第一天，却已经有幕僚上前要求宣读王室遗嘱，后宫主田氏一口回绝了请求，以伤心过度为由坐上了回府的车，留下副官继续用眼睛威胁那位多嘴的傻子。

第二天接待的是疯狗抢食一样的媒体。万幸发言人小王子八面玲珑，几乎挡住了所有的明枪暗箭，当天接待结束后，唯一发出报道的是官方军媒，仅简单叙述了将军的死因，但花大篇幅夸赞了王室的得体。

第三天礼堂面向普通百姓，前来哀悼的却少得可怜。下了两天的雨，这个小国总算喘过了气，雨后的清新空气陷进礼堂，好不容易分出一点喘息的余地。田氏不再柔弱地哭红眼，只留金副官一人守着大门，包括里头那个三天都没说过话的所谓继承人。

吊唁时间结束后，金东贤命令封锁礼堂其余出口，走进了灵堂。植物们看起来有些衰败，连带着他的小兵人也不再那么端正，只是闲闲地靠着最近、最大的那个花圈，看着他一步步靠近。

金副官……继承人打招呼。

金东贤未曾理会，只是对着那副都有些落灰了的灵柩规矩地脱帽敬礼，站了很久。直到朴佑镇冷笑一声，踹倒了那个华丽的花圈，千斤重落地时发出一阵嗡响，也带起一阵呛鼻的灰尘。朴佑镇的下一脚落在了金东贤的膝窝，这让根本没设防的副官立即单腿跪地，狼狈地撑住了地面。

金副官，这就是你对王的礼仪吗。他说。

金东贤抬眼看他，只是说：佑镇，先去喝口水。声音太哑了。

朴佑镇没有动。他们僵持了很久，最后却还是朴佑镇妥协了，他蹲下来看这个从小就为王室贡献生命的副官，此时此刻跪在先王的灵柩前，目光却锁定在自己身上。他得到一种空前的满足，索性痛快地捏起金东贤的脸颊，欺上去咬住了他的嘴唇。

朴佑镇发着疯，为了压住金东贤不大不小的反抗，干脆把人推在冰凉的大理石地面上，压上去啃那张嘴。他啃过不知道多少次了，每个偷情夜都是他勾住这个哥哥的手，小狗一样往人怀里蹭，金东贤的嘴有多软，那种触感几乎缠绕住他的肺管、越勒越紧。

金东贤……他撑在这个手握重权的副官身上，喘着气叫他的名字。金东贤只要一侧头，就能看见朴佑镇发白的指尖，但他只是看着王子乱糟糟的刘海，一丝不苟的发型也出现了破绽。礼服被朴佑镇的动作弄得发皱，他的绶带歪歪斜斜地吊在胸前，肩章流苏垂下来，跟着主人一起发抖。

金东贤伸手去拨他的头发，粗糙的指茧滑过他发梢，再回到他的脸颊上。他看见朴佑镇有些发红的眼睛了，却不想再管，只用拇指去碰碰那个还剩一丝血色的嘴唇，固执地重复道：先去喝水，好不好。

不好。不听话的王子一口回绝了，又看见身下副官皱了眉头，这一下几乎是把他的神经挤在了一起。他慌乱了，把金东贤的手捉住摁在身旁，最后跪在人腿间，赌博一样大喊：叫你的远征军滚出王城！

灵堂空荡，吼叫又折返几次侵扰金东贤的耳朵。他看见朴佑镇颤抖起来，下唇被他自己死死咬住，忽地一阵心疼涌上来，攥住了他的脑袋。

他叫他佑镇，反复地叫，像哄一只受伤的幼崽，又根本不知道再说什么话，只好搭上了朴佑镇撑在自己身旁的手。刘海挡住了朴佑镇的眼睛，让他无端显得有些可怜。

金东贤知道朴佑镇在想什么，原本也应该是这样的——包围王城的远征军是王子唯一的手段，而不是威胁王政的工具。可他回不了头了，他甚至连悔恨也装不出来。事到如今他自身也难保。

朴佑镇攥紧了他搭上去的手，五指侵犯性地钻进他指缝间，强势地扣住了他的手。金东贤想起无数个在军校演练场的偷偷摸摸，他比朴佑镇早入伍好几年，理所应当地做了他们那一届的教官，不知道借上级身份给王子殿下下了多少莫名其妙的命令。

当朴佑镇扯开礼服那些累赘的饰品，随着珠宝掉落的零落声，金东贤知道轮到自己了。他守着小狼崽度过那段格外不真实的时光，却因为远征没法再教导他如何在政治风云里生存，这个小孩如今乖僻孤戾，长得浑身是刺，剥开了却只有空落落的害怕。

他像找妈妈的幼崽一样低头去蹭金东贤饱满的胸膛，手却越收越紧，扼住了猎物的手腕，丝毫没有收回利爪的意思。金东贤又在喊他的名字，他却不想看那双眼睛，第一天的滂沱还历历在目，他怕此时还能数清那场雨里掩盖的谋论。

——索性就不看了，看那副白花花的肉体，明明是杀伐果断的军人，胸前皮肤却细腻得像丝绸。他要去蹭、去舔，在左胸流连忘返，咬下一个深可见血的牙印。

他没听见金东贤的痛呼，抬头看时却发现人下唇被咬破的痕迹。他久违地叫他哥哥，凑上去、乖巧地舔舐那处伤痕，他的哥哥从鼻息里送出一点欢愉，他就摇着尾巴，亲得更加卖力。哥、哥，东贤哥，他甚至叫得恍惚了，一声长官压在喉口，让他本来就哑了的声音更显得干涩。

金东贤仿佛还在那片雨里。朴佑镇的舌头很温软，让他想起田氏那只奶猫，刚出生的时候含住他的手指，尚柔软的倒刺甚至按摩得很舒服。事实上那天的雨落在身上，也仅仅是像那片倒刺一样，温柔地冲刷着他的野心。他试探地挣动两下，他的幼崽就放开了手，朴佑镇沉浸在品尝他奶一样的皮肤，他就去抚摸小兽的后脑，探进发根去安抚紧绷的神经。

他很想做一个好哥哥，因此放任了弟弟的莽撞，放任那颗脑袋游去了他大开的胯间，他眼见朴佑镇粗鲁地解开皮带，掏出自己的性器，用那只奶猫一样的舌头剐蹭按摩，那两只无端湿润的瞳孔翻上来看自己，瞬间让他性起到了极限。

金东贤喟叹地叫弟弟的名字，不自禁地抓住了那片有些长了的头发，抬头去看被性器撑开的唇瓣，红红地一线，仿佛从他皮肤上染了色。他知道自己全然红透了，喘着努力去看清朴佑镇的眼睛，却迷离得被抛进了水里。

他的小狼这个时候被堵得说不出话，只用鼻腔发出嗯嗯的声响，腥膻的味道撞得他晕头转向，可他仍旧卖力地吮了又舔，舌头抵着打圈，绕着情欲和敏感攀附上金东贤的神经。他把他的哥哥、长官、如今的敌人送进一片海里，喘得要窒息。

金东贤高潮时呛到了朴佑镇，小兽就攀附上来，用带着白丝的嘴和金东贤接吻，吻得两个人的下巴都湿漉漉，吻得金东贤彻底晕红了脸。他皮肤白皙，所以整个人在情动时透出一股粉色，朴佑镇觉得喉口被黏住，只好边哼边掐着金东贤的腰，褪下他的裤子。

他尚军装革履，只不过被他自己扯得有些皱起，而金东贤则胸前风光大展，糊了一片弟弟的口水，显得格外油亮柔顺。他躺在自己的礼服里，时不时会被累赘的饰品硌到皮肤、牵拉出疼痛，而弟弟的抚摸是愈药，他抬手揽住还在解自己裤子的朴佑镇，亲了亲他锋利的下颌线，就收到了弟弟一个急切的眼神。

他的手指被朴佑镇含在嘴里，小虎牙若隐若现，朴佑镇用那种色情却鲁莽的吮吸再度勾起他的情欲，跌跌撞撞地咬了好几下，直到金东贤干脆去玩弄那片舌头，来回确认到底有没有奶猫的倒刺。

他的小兽就那样跪着，伸着舌头，时不时勾住他的手指滑动几下，舔得啧啧有声。他察觉到朴佑镇的性器就直愣愣地杵在他腿间，来回蹭着他的屁股。有些滑稽，他想，两米外就是已故的先王，他的儿子现在要操我。  
很快他的手指沾满了湿液，被朴佑镇牵去了他的穴口前。金东贤，朴佑镇叫他，还要带着他的手指戳开那片柔软。金副官，他又那样叫他了，亲亲我。

有些混乱了，这两个短语不应该这么排在一起。金东贤这么想着，却根本不管不顾，凑近去接吻，朴佑镇胸前那些丁零当啷刮着他裸露的皮肤，痒一直钻进了心脏。

扩张有些困难，但贵在朴佑镇的耐心。他在这种事上格外体贴，对待政治却冒进得如同野兽。金东贤无可避地想到这些，他把今日当作最后的温存，只是竭尽所能地打开双腿，给朴佑镇这样无谓的补偿。

直到最后插进去，金东贤抬手罩住了自己的眼睛，他让情欲从下身一直蔓延扩散，占领了他的大脑，眼不能视物，所以他们没有荒唐地在死人面前苟且，他想要沉进朴佑镇已经很难对他张开的内里里，短短几分钟他就找出了落荒而逃的路径，他可以带着他的王子去异国他乡。

可王子不那么想，他掀开金东贤的保护壳，直逼他看清处境，同时加快了冲撞，让这个竭力保持体面的军人撇开了脸面，胡乱地跟着他的节奏呻吟。

金副官，他逼迫他，每叫一下就能换来金东贤抗拒的鼻音。但性与欲望来势汹汹，每一次摩擦都能带出他最后的理智，他身为王的副官，如今雌伏继承人身下，大不敬地不伦着，朴佑镇还要在他耳边哼着喘着，亲他柔软的耳垂、叼住他那颗独特的痣胡作非为。

他想要回敬，就叠声喊殿下，喊他们最疏离的称呼，本应该冷清无情，带入了这样的环境又染上了旖旎，刺激得朴佑镇干脆咬一口金东贤的耳朵，强制堵住了胡言乱语的嘴。

他们的性爱本身就自带荒诞，朴佑镇找补一样掐咬金东贤的那些陈年伤疤，想要补回那几年缺失的养分。战争让他的哥哥背井离乡，也让他过早地被拉进漩涡，他们做爱，就好像真的为了做出人世间最普通的爱情。

没人能回避五年前那场分崩离析。

到最后朴佑镇拥着颤抖的金东贤高潮时，金东贤还能找回声音，贴着朴佑镇的耳朵道歉。朴佑镇吻他，把他的话全卷进自己的肚子里，好像那样就妥帖藏好了。

他们等到了黎明，等到礼堂内所有的花都破败不堪，没人再在意这一切装饰的庄重后，战斗的声音终于响起了。

金东贤最后一次赖在朴佑镇怀里，让人帮自己扣好最后一颗纽扣，皱皱巴巴地起身，给他的弟弟最后一个吻。他像五年前那样，对朴佑镇行了一个笔直的军礼，彼时他还是陆军上校，朴佑镇不过是一个只知道玩乐的王子，军营严明也限制不了他们荒天胡地的两年恋爱。

朴佑镇对他说，珍重，金副官。

就像当初对他身后无数野心勃勃的战士们说的话一样，可这次没有那句伏在耳边的我等你回来。

End.


End file.
